


Concept

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom didn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concept

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

He didn't understand.

Dom stared at the page, incomprehension in his eyes and confusion in his head. He didn't know what was going on. The words were clear, plain English, but they rang inside his head like something unknown. He could almost hear Billy's accent saying the words. They tumbled and jumbled about incoherently with a Scottish lilt, but Dom didn’t understand. Didn’t want to understand.

The words were typed, a straight no-nonsense font printed from a computer and devoid of feeling. They had none of the personality of handwriting, none of the feeling or emotion.

_It’s over, Dominic._

-Billy  



End file.
